


God Gave Me You

by sarahbuckley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Happy!AU, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahbuckley/pseuds/sarahbuckley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are on their way back to the bunker from a case in Cheyenne, Wyoming, and things get... Interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Gave Me You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the playlist I imagined while writing. Obviously, it's almost an hour long and hopefully it won't take you, my dear reader, that much time to read this. But just in case you wanted to know what Dean was listening to on that 6-hour drive back home.  
> http://open.spotify.com/user/1244058000/playlist/03vx5ROGEmCf4uEq72YjQ2

      “ _If today was your last day, and tomorrow was too late, could you say goodbye to yesterday?_ ” Cas tried to continue singing, but was interrupted by Dean choking on the driver's seat.

     "What? You love rock music." Cas narrowed his eyes at Dean, who was now wiping tears from the corners of his eyes. Catching his breath, Dean said, "Cas, that ain't rock. That's like, tweenage dance party music or somethin'. You can't go around humming Nickelback." Dean leaned over Cas to open the glove compartment - he probably could've leaned further from Cas's lap, but Cas ignored it and chalked it up to staying up all night together one too many times - to fish out a cassette tape. Cas involuntarily twitched his leg, and the car swerved dangerously close to the protective wall on the side of the bridge. Dean paused his search for good music long enough for Cas to see which tape he was holding. Righting the car, Dean shoved it in the radio and waited for Metallica or Led Zeppelin to start blaring. He turned bright red, however, when a soft rhythm started playing; the first track was all too familiar, and definitely not Metallica. “ _Maybe I'm blind, maybe I'm blind_ ” came out of the Impala's speakers, which Cas quickly recognized as _Honey, Let Me Sing You a Song._ He might have been illiterate in most of Earth's entertainment, but music held a special place in Castiel's heart. It was the angel's turn to giggle, while Dean angrily went to punch the eject button, but Cas stopped him.

     "Was that... Was that my name written on the tape?" Cas started slowly. _Shit._

     “Uh, no, just the brand name. Y'know, _Cassette Scott_. Why d'you think it was your name?” Dean laughed awkwardly. Dean's hands twitched at the steering wheel, like he was itching to drive straight off the bridge.

     “Oh, I thought I saw _Castiel_ on it,” Cas squinted in confusion. “You write the brand name on your cassettes to,” he fumbled for a good reason for his name to _absolutely not be written in Dean's handwriting on that tape._ “To know which ones are which?” Cas finished lamely.

     “Yeah. I must've grabbed the wrong one when I swerved.”

      “Sure. Maybe some better music then?” Cas loved Matt Hires, but he wanted to see that tape again. Dean's hand had been covering most of the tape, save the part that said _Cas_ , and the angel desperately wanted to see the rest of the writing.

     “I don't know, this song is pretty good,” he chuckled. After a while, Dean started singing. “ _Listen to my words as they come out wrong, but don't run away, run away, this time_ ,” he sang with a glance at his passenger – definitely not trying to catch a glimpse of those beautiful blue eyes. Nope.

     “ _And honey let me look in your eyes, oh they burn like fire, but don't look away, look away, this time_ ,” Castiel finished with equal verve. He couldn't help but notice Dean's wonderful singing voice, and very purposely looked into Dean's eyes. The song was over all too soon, but then another acoustic guitar began playing. Cas didn't recognize this tune right away, but began humming the simple riff after hearing a few bars. Dean's eyes widened and the hunter knew he was stuck. The reason behind this certain song being in the playlist was a little bit too obvious, yet he couldn't change it without arising suspicions from Cas, who was happily learning the song quickly. When Blake Shelton sang “ _I've been a walking heartache, I've made a mess of me_ ,” Cas stopped humming.

     “Is this Trace Adkins?” Cas asked innocently, and Dean jumped at his voice.

     “No, it's, uh, it's Blake Shelton.”

     “Hmm, I don't think I've heard of Blake Sheldon.”

     Dean laughed. “No, Cas, it's _Shelton_ , with a T. Not like Sheldon Cooper.” Castiel nodded with a grin. “Well if you don't know this song, we can change it if you want,” Dean said, seeing a way out of his predicament.

     “No, no, that's okay. It's a good song,” the angel replied, but not quickly enough. Dean practically sat on the next button on the stereo.

     “You like country, huh?” Cas asked, trying not to smirk.

     “Oh shut up, Tim McGraw is a classic.”

     “No, no, I believe you.”

     They were quiet for most of the song. On the last verse, Cas belted out _Just to see you smile, I'd do anything that you wanted me to –_ ”

     “Very funny,” Dean said, hiding how hideously charmed he was by Cas singing a love song to him. Dean thought for a moment as they pulled up to a red light. “ _I'd never count the cost; it's worth all that's lost, just to see you smile_ ,” he finished. Cas was pretty much glowing.

     “You know,” Cas began uncertainly. “I like it when you smile, Dean. You have a nice smile.”

     Dean was glad they were stopped; Castiel's words punched Dean in the gut. _No way he means it like_ that _. No freakin' way._ “Uh, thanks, man. You – your – you have – your eyes are –”

     “Thank you, Dean,” Cas stopped him before he said something he would later regret. _Because of course he would regret it. I put him on the spot by saying that. Idiot._ “They aren't really my eyes, though. My true form's eyes are incomprehensible to humans.”

     “Yeah, I know, Chrysler building and all.” Dean's arm twitched, like he was going to put his hand on the passenger's shoulder. _Nice man. Real nice._

     The light turned green and Dean sped off.

     As more gross love songs played from Baby's speakers, Dean was powerless to change the tape. Eventually Cas fell asleep in his seat. Dean hummed most of the lyrics, adding in a soft _Cas_ , _Castiel,_ and _angel_ wherever the rhythm allowed. He changed the “God” in Blake Shelton's song to “Chuck” and had a good laugh at that. Cas tossed in his sleep a little, waking up every now and then, but stayed asleep for most of the trip.

     The ride from Cheyenne, Wyoming, back to the Bunker was a short one, compared to other cases. Dean only had to restart the tape seven or eight times.

     Sam and Charlie were back at the bunker talking to another possible Men of Letters descendant. She was seventeen, and knew nothing about being a hunter. Her dad popped some pills and chased them down with a huge bottle of whiskey. He left a note and everything. How sorry he was, how he wasn't leaving her, how he'd see her again someday. There wouldn't have been an issue, but she found his weapons stash. She thought her dad was just an avid gun collector, until she found the salt rounds. And the devil's traps. The number to the bunker was taped up, with a second note:

_Sarah:_

_If you're reading this, it can only mean one thing. I've died. I love you so much. If you have any_

_questions, call this number. Sam and Dean will explain what you're seeing. Tell them that your_

_great-granddad was Max Thomson. I know that's not the name we told you, but that was to_

_protect you. He saw what the knowledge did to my father and me. I had hoped so much you_

_would never have to know this part of our family history. I'm so sorry, Baby. I wish I could hug_

_you right now so much. But I can't. We'll see each other again soon, though. With all the good_

_we three did in this world, you can bet we'll be in Heaven, and we did so much above and_

_beyond what the average person does, so maybe it'll be enough to cover the next couple of_

_generations. Call Sam and Dean. I know you must be so confused and hurt. They will explain_

_everything. I love you so, so much. Please call the boys._

_Love, Daddy_

     That was an interesting phone call. This girl is in tears halfway through “hello,” and Sam was so kind to her. Charlie shoved Dean and Cas out of the bunker – “You'll make her feel weird! Go find a case or something!” – so Dean let Sammy handle this one, and carted Cas off to right outside Cheyenne in search of a Wendigo.

     Dean nudged Cas when he turned off of highway 36. “Come on, man, we're almost home.” Dean still loved the way _home_ felt on his lips. Cas barely moved as _You and Me_ came to its final bars.

     Castiel shifted in his seat when the next song came on, beginning with yet another acoustic guitar. “Another country song. Shocker,” he mumbled Dean almost made a sarcastic comment, but his throat closed when he realized which country song it was.

     “ _I believe in your strength, though I understand you felt alone,_ ” Dean sang. Only this time, he was accompanied by a guitar, and the song was recorded professionally.

     “Dean, this is this you?” Cas asked.

     “Uh, yeah, Sammy and I helped out a guy who owns a recording studio one time a while back. Knew my dad, but not well enough to know he was out of the business. Anyway, after we finished, he insisted we record something, as payment. Pretty sure Sam recorded he and Jess's song or somethin' sappy like that. He never would let me listen to it. He misses her a lot more than he lets on, I think. I worry about him sometimes.”

_I believe in your words and your eyes, and when you speak of your dreams, I realize that I will envy whoever you give your heart to._

     “That was sweet of him to sing their song. Did Sam give the recording to Jessica?” Castiel pressed just a touch too urgently; he needed to know when Dean recorded this, to know who he was singing about.

     “No way. This gig was way after Sammy and I started saving people, hunting things, together again. Jess was long gone. I think it was their anniversary or somethin' when we ganked the poltergeist that was haunting this guy's studio,” Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “Man, you should've seen it. The poltergeist would mess with all the electronics while people were in the room, so when the final product came out, there were no instruments on the track, just animals making their noises. It was freakin' hilarious. I almost felt sad to see him go. Would've loved to know him while he wasn't transparent,” Dean rambled again. Avoiding the real question. Anything to change the subject, and have some noise over the last part of the song.

     “That does sound humorous.”

_And I want you to know that I love you for all you are, and all that you'll be._

     Dean started sweating. Cas would never let him get away with just changing the song, and they still a good two minutes from the bunker. _Why didn't I just let him sleep? Idiot!_

     “Hang on, I need to call Sam and let him know we're almost back,” Dean said as he moved to turn the tape off, but not take it out of the stereo.

     Castiel stopped him. “I want to hear the rest of the song, Dean.”

     “No, I don't think you do.” But Dean was too late to turn it off. The tape played the last line of _Illusions_.

_So in the end, it's not just you with your memories and your scars; fall on me if you ever forget how beautiful you are._

     Dean's throat tightened as he tried to gulp. He knew exactly what was coming next. His little addition to Nathanson's song.

_Castiel._

     Dean's shoulders fell. Cas's law dropped, but he closed it quickly enough that Dean didn't see. The silence seemed to last for eternity. And for Castiel, that was saying something.

     “Dean, I -”

     “Man, I can ex -”

     “No, Dean, wait -”

     “Cas, it's not what you think -”

     “Please stop for a second -”

     “This was a while ago, and with Sam recording Jess's song, I wanted to make the recording guy think I had someone, too, and your name came to my mind, and it fit with the rhythm and all, but it isn't like”

     “Stop!” Dean was stunned into silence. Cas definitely packed some angel mojo behind the word. He chose his words carefully as Dean pulled into the driveway and down into the garage. He threw the car in park – far too roughly, if he really thought about it; he'd have to detail Baby later to make up for it – yanked his seatbelt off and raced to get out of the car. Cas took his belt off too, but leaned across Dean, and put his hand right on the handprint from when he raised Dean from perdition. Dean slowly met the angel's eyes.

     Cas looked Dean straight in his bright green eyes. “We have a more profound bond, remember?” Dean lowered his head slightly, out of disbelief, and the angel saw his opportunity and took it. Sliding across the seat, Cas ran his fingers through the hunter's hair and kissed him.

     Dean hesitated for a moment. Cas pulled back immediately.

     “You – you don't – we...?” Cas was crestfallen. His cheeks turned bright red as he slid away and put his hand on the car door handle.

     Dean knew he would never have another chance like this. Damn his homophobic father to hell – Dean grabbed the angel's arm and pulled him back into the kiss.

     Dean pulled a little too hard, to tell the truth. Castiel fell in his lap, pushing him against the car door. Cas pushed himself up on the door so Dean could move, and kissed him with years of pent up lust. Dean reciprocated. He crushed his lips against Castiel's, running his hands across the angel's body; arms wrapped around his neck, rubbing his back, massaging his hips, entwining fingers in his scruffy hair, anything just to touch Cas. Dean might have said, “Finally,” but it might have been Castiel, or maybe neither said it but they both were thinking it so clearly that it hung in the air. Cas kept one hand firmly planted on the door, but the other held Dean's head, occasionally drawing the Enochian symbols for _light_ and _beautiful_ , and after a while, _love_ and _righteous_. The hunters moved in sync, folding together perfectly. Dean began unbuttoning Castiel's shirt, earning him a worried look from the man on top of him.

     “Is this okay? I keep forgetting you're an actual angel. Like, Ten Commandments and all. Sorry,” Dean said sheepishly.

     “No, no, I just – what about Sam and Charlie?”

     “They're probably still talking to Sarah. And Charlie's cool with it, with us.” Dean laughed at the look on his angel's face. “What? I had to tell someone, and I figured the lesbian would be the least judgmental about a guy and an angel.”

     “Is that why she shooed us away?”

     “Well, it wasn't because she wanted alone time with Sam, I'll tell you that.” Dean got a smug look on his face that Castiel decided to do away with. Dean was still under him, so Cas kissed – though it was more like attacked, Dean's mouth, opening it almost forcefully and tasting his hunter. Beer, mint toothpaste, and cherry flooded the angel's palette. Cas pushed his hips down, creating friction in all the right places. Dean was well distracted, so Cas _poof_ ed away both of their shirts. When Cas opened his eyes to move his kisses to the rest of Dean, he stared at his ribcage and hips. He realized what Cas did, and reached for a shirt that was long gone from the Impala, if even still in existence.

     “Dean, I'm sorry, I had no idea,” Cas spluttered.

     “Pretty nasty, huh? Turns out Azazel didn't just hurt Sammy. Dad and I didn't even notice until Sam pointed it out.”

     “No, it's – it's beautiful.” Castiel traced each of the horrible scars decorating Dean's torso. “See? They're kind of swirly. They are perfect for you,” he affirmed. He leaned down to kiss the worst burn marks, moving his fingers over the rest. “I could heal you, if you want. It would be an injustice to the world of tattoos, but if you despise them as much as yours say you do....”

     Dean's eyes widened. “You could? I mean, would you? Sammy dragged me to the best doctors in the nation, but they couldn't do anything. I've never taken my shirt off in in situation where I didn't absolutely have to. I've always hated it so much,” Dean subconsciously wrapped his arms around the worst scars.

     “You know I would. But are you sure? These have been a part of you for thirty years. They are very much a part of you. I can use my Grace to remove the scar tissue and heal the skin so that it's perfect. That is not you, though. You are not perfect,” Cas stared solemnly at Dean, who was grinning.

     “Hey! I am perfect.”

     “Shut up. You have flaws, and these scars are physical representations of those flaws. It will change you in ways you cannot imagine.” Dean stared in awe of this angel. Sometimes he forgot that Cas was a celestial being, capable of more than his mind could fathom. Other times, he was reminded of it all too well.

     “Well.... You think they're swirly?”

     “I think they're perfect.”

     “Well maybe they can stay for a while. You're the only one who's going to be seeing me shirtless for a while, anyway,” Dean winked. “Now kiss me, angel.”

     Cas kissed Dean chastely, and moved downward. He kissed each tendril of scar tissue, caressing the rough skin, and Dean wept.

     “Are you okay? Does it still hurt?” The blue eyes met the tear-filled green. Dean just nodded. His heart swelled at the thought of someone, not only tolerating his disgusting sides, but loving them. Dean turned his face into his bicep, because crying isn't masculine or macho or what John said a man was allowed to do. The angel simply wrapped his arms around his human's head and held him as he cried. Dean held onto Castiel's arms like his life depended on it. As Dean quieted, Cas started singing softly with the radio. “ _You'll always be love's great martyr, and I'll be the flattered fool and I need you, mmm_.”

     Dean looked up with red eyes. “You knew the song?”

     Castiel just smiled and waited for the music. “Well Dean,” he started, as the chorus came to its conclusion. “ _God gave me you_.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I love hearing your opinions, so please comment! :)


End file.
